When We Are Apart
by kh07gl
Summary: Kuroko doesn't mind the engagement she was forced into. In fact she is quite pleased. But what is she supposed to do though when her fiance is an overprotective redhead who goes as far as making her conceal her gender just because of his paranoia? AkaxFem!Kuro
1. Prologue: The First Day

**When we are Apart**

**Prologue: The First Day**

**Jen: Hey there everyone! How are you all doing? In regards to this fic, this wasn't supposed to be posted today or anytime soon. This is just an idea that popped into my head yesterday and today I just kept writing and this is what I got. I hope you enjoy this even though it was written on a whim and isn't edited. It's supposed to be a multi-chap fic but I'm not sure if I'll update this and if I do it'll be irregular but I will definitely post a one-shot prequel of this soon. Luckily, this can be seen as one-shot (I think) so I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNINGS: OOCness (come on they're in love) and Fem!Kuroko and also sort of insecure Akashi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket. If I did, it would probably be a shojo manga. :P**

**XxxxxX**

It was a lovely cheerful day in Tokyo and several people were outside enjoying their time with their loved ones or just by themselves. It was a weekend after all.

But not all was sound and cheery. In a fancy restaurant in downtown Tokyo, a blue haired girl crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance at the red head across while said individual sighed.

Though young, being only at the tender age of 15, the two teenagers were appropriately dressed taking into consideration their surroundings and were also seated sophisticatedly and gracefully. If one were to look close enough they would see the two were having a lover's quarrel. The two though, were not simply lovers though, if the ring on their left ring finger was any indication.

Though no married, the two were officially engaged to one another. The engagement was arranged by their fathers earlier in the year in order to merge their companies together to form Japan's most powerful corporation. Akashi Masaomi and Kuroko Satoshi were completely oblivious to the fact that their children were have been dating since the first year of their middle school. Not knowing who their respective father had them betrothed to, Kuroko and Akashi strongly objected against the engagement but their mothers managed to convince them to at least meet each other in the marriage interview set for them. Both went with the intention of acting extremely rude and outright reject the merging. After all, how could one marry someone they barely especially when they were in love with another? The two were in for in for a pleasant surprise when they saw that person they were set up to be engaged to was their own lover. The two happily accepted the engagement and the fathers were pleased. A huge celebration was held but Kuroko did not want the knowledge of their engagement be released to the media so only family and friends were there to witness the engagement. In the end, the situation turned out to be a win for both the company and the love birds.

The handsome red head sighed at the girl again. "Tetsuna please, I need you to stay close to me so I can protect you. We can't wear these rings to school so people won't know you're already taken." He reasoned.

Kuroko Tetsuna, the petite teal head opposite him shook her head. "No Seijuro there's no way I'll be going to Kyoto with you and attending Rakuzan. Please, just the next three years, let me make my own decisions. After that, we'll be married then I'll stay by you forever." She said softly yet firmly.

Akashi Seijuro touched his beloved's hand. "What if some boys fall in love with you like before? What if they'll push you down and assault you? It's not like I don't trust you. It's the others that I don't trust. We are still just engaged. I'm scared I won't be able to protect you like before." He said and whispered out the last bit.

Kuroko squeezed Akashi's hand. "I promise I'll take care of myself. I'm not like before I know how to stop anyone from hurting me. That will never happen again. I promise." She whispered back.

Just then an idea popped into Akashi's head. "Fine, I'll let you go to Seirin High School while I'll be attending Rakuzan but," he held up a hand when Kuroko's grin appeared. "I want you to conceal your gender. For your high school life I want you to dress like a boy." He said.

For a moment neither of them spoke. They simply looked into each other's eyes with a deadpan expression. Finally, Kuroko opened her mouth. "Seijuro," she began. "You know I'll have to cut my hair right?" she said.

Akashi stared at her for a full minute. He was super over protective of Kuroko's hair. No matter how much Kuroko begged him to let her cut, he never budged on that matter. Not after the incident in which she gave it a boy cut in their 1st year of middle school. Even now, he finds it too short for his liking, what with her hair reaching only her shoulders. He wants it be waist length at least.

"Don't worry about that. I'll arrange a wig that will perfectly match your hair color." He promised. Then Akashi looked at his fiancée sternly. "Be warned though, if anyone besides your female friends, who you will introduce to me, discover you're a girl, I'll have you packing and moving to Rakuzan as soon as possible." He warned is voice holding no room for argument. "Also, I will permit you to join the basketball team if you wish but you have to always be on you guard." He added.

Kuroko nodded. It seemed fair enough she believed. She smiled at the redhead; she was so lucky that her significant other was an understanding man. "Yes, thank you, Seijuro." She said warmly with a smile.

Akashi smiled back at her and cupped her cheek with his right hand. "I want to protect you but I also want to keep you happy. You are my everything, so if this makes you happy then I'm willing to compromise. So no need to thank me, my love." He said gently and pecked her on the lips. "Now let's finish eating. After all, I need to transfer your files and prepare for your admission to Seirin."

Kuroko nodded once more and two began eating their meal in comfortable silence.

**XxxxxX**

Kuroko pulled at her wig as she stared at herself in front of her full length mirror. '_I still can't believe Seijuro managed to pull this off.'_ She thought as she even rang her fingers through her 'hair'. _'Gosh, it even feels soft.' _

A knock was heard and Kuroko called them in. She already knew who it was; after all, it was just the two of them living in the house.

It was a penthouse their fathers bought for them as an engagement gift. They weren't going to start living together there until after marriage but since Akashi would be in Kyoto for the next three yeara and will only be visiting during weekends and holidays, the couple decided to live in the penthouse together whenever Akashi was in town so that they can spend more time together. Though Kuroko will be staying in her own house whenever Akashi will be away. Their parents agreed to the arrangement under one condition: the two will be staying in separate rooms and if they want to sleep together on the same bed sleeping should be the ONLY thing they do on bed. Each set of parent also has a key in which they promised to use to come as surprised visits.

Akashi stepped in with his eyes closed. "Are you decent? I don't want what happened last time to happen again. Your mother almost killed me." He said with a shiver. Yes, Akashi Seijuro was just slightly afraid of his future mother in law. Slightly.

Kuroko sighed. "That's because she thought you were going to jump me when I was naked. She doesn't want me to lose my virginity before marriage. Even if we are already engaged." She said with straight face.

Akashi opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes she's really serious about that. She made me vow on my life that I won't touch you until our wedding night." He said as leaned against the wall next to the dressing table where Kuroko was sitting. "But I'm surprised that you're so calm about that. Any normal girl would be blushing and trying to forget what happened." Akashi continued.

Kuroko hummed in reply."But if I were normal then you wouldn't have fallen in love me with like you did right?" she asked.

Akashi smiled. "That's right. You are one of a kind, after all."

Kuroko smiled before beginning to apply something white to her face. Akashi frowned at her. "Tetsuna, you are a boy at school. You can't apply makeup." He pointed out.

Kuroko stared at Akashi. "Seijuro, this is just moisturizer. I don't want my skin to become dry." She said as she held up the moisturizer's container.

Akashi nodded and backed down. That was until she started applying something on her lips. "Tetsuna, as much as I like seeing you putting on colors, I don't think you should be putting on lipstick." He pointed out again.

Kuroko snapped."Seijuro, I'm not an idiot! I know I'm not supposed to wear lipstick! This is chap stick for goodness sake! Don't you put it on too? I wouldn't kiss you if you didn't." she exclaimed. "Is something wrong? You aren't usually like this." She then said in a calmer and worried tone.

Akashi hung his head. "I'm sorry I'm just scared. What if they do find out you're a girl?" he said with worry coating his words.

Kuroko stood up and cupped her cheeks. "Don't lie to me, Seijuro. You'd be more than happy if they find out I'm a girl. After all, I promised to go to Rakuzan with you if anyone finds out." She said as she tilted the boy's head so she can look directly into his eyes.

Akashi stared at the bottomless blue orbs of his beloved, the eyes he loved endlessly. "I'm scared…that you'll find someone else." He confessed.

Kuroko suddenly started shaking. Akashi started to worry and was about to speak but Kuroko beat him to it as she started laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides. This is a rare sight for Kuroko Tetsuna isn't one to laugh and usually Akashi loves it when she laughs, to him it sounds like music. This time though he was irritated by the girl's laughter. "What's so funny?! I just told you something that's bothering me and now you're just laughing?" he said angrily.

Kuroko slowly stopped laughing and turned to face her beloved with a soft smile. "Oh Seijuro, why would you think that? I should slap you for having this little faith in me but I honestly find the idea of me falling in love with someone else hilarious! Why would I love another man? You always say you're perfect but in all honesty you're not. You have many imperfections but I love every single one of them deeply. You mean the world to me, Seijuro. I love you so much that I have promised you my future. If it was anyone but you Seijuro I wouldn't have made such a promise. "She then hugged the red head tightly. "I just said you are imperfect but you are perfect for me, because you complete me. You give me a reason to live and to continue living. That's why I love you and always will." She whispered into his ear.

Akashi hugged her back with the same amount of passion. "Me too, I love you too. That's why I'm so scared to lose you. I don't think I'll ever be able to move on if you leave me. I'm sorry for not having enough faith in you. I trust you though, I trust you enough that I'll give you my heart as many times as you want." He whispered back.

After a few minutes, Kuroko pulled back. "Also, don't forget that I'm the same Akashi. You have always been popular with girls so I'm also scared that one of them will take you away and," she held up a hand when Akashi opened his mouth. "If you do ever cheat on me, I will find out and I will first shave off all of your hair and the hair of the woman who seduced you and then I will slowly torture you until you beg me to kill you." She said with an expressionless face but Akashi could see the seriousness in those icy blue eyes.

Akashi shivered. Maybe he's also a tiny bit afraid of his wife to be, maybe.

Kuroko glanced at the clock. "I've got to leave soon. Come on let's quickly have breakfast. I don't want to be late for the opening ceremony." She said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Akashi followed her. "Maybe you should come to Rakuzan with me. School doesn't start till another week and I'm sure it's not too lat-"

"I humbly decline" Kuroko cut him off.

The two ate their breakfast in comfortable silence mostly, just saying a few thinks here and there. After 10 minutes, Kuroko put down her chopsticks and after washing her hand, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well, I'll be off then." Kuroko said as she stood in front in of Akashi.

Akashi got up from him his seat and kissed her deeply. "Come back home safely. I love you, take care." He whispered with love.

Kuroko nodded. "I love you too. Take care too." She replied.

Akashi nodded. As Kuroko was about to exit the front door she heard Akashi call. "Don't hesitate to tell me if you don't like Seirin! I'll transfer you immediately."

Kuroko sighed. "Goodbye, Seijuro." With that she entered the hallway and locked the front door.

As she headed down on the elevator, Kuroko smiled. After all, it was her first day at high school.

**XxxxxX**

**Jen: Well that's all folks! I'm seriously not sure if there will be more so for now I'm going to put this under completed. I will probably post the prequel in a few days (hopefully) but otherwise I wanna focus on other fics that I'm planning right now (the one I hope to write about and post soon is a HP universe AU so I can't wait!) Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter one: Goodbye

**Chapter One: Goodbye**

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**First off: I'M SO SORRY! I know I should've posted the sequel ages ago but I got writers block and it's still on done! But still, I'm here with chapter 2 **** I honestly have no proper excuse and I really feel so damn guilty! I mean look at the number of follows and favorites! I've never gotten this much positive feedback in like, ever! So thanks to ****Scarlet0127****, ****kuroshiro.19****, ****VampireLoveStory(aka F)****, ****Another observer of the world,****Guest****, ****Analanat****, ****engnotmynative(guest)****, ****Kana Shigura****, ****SkyMaiden1****, ****greysunshinexx****, ****Linda Ku****, ****The Mafia-ish Addiction****, ****Hazard(guest)****, ****n1ghtdr34m3r****, ****kira(guest)**** and all the other people who followed and favorited this story! You guys are so awesome! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In this story, Bokushi and Oreshi are both here but Kuroko is only in love with Oreshi. As to not confuse you guys, Oreshi is called 'Seijuro' by Kuroko while Bokushi is called 'Akashi-kun'. Due to Oreshi's strong love for Tetsuna, Bokushi also fell in love with her. Basically the pairing for this story is Oreshi x Kuroko and Onesided!Bokushi x Kuroko (just for a little while though :P) Also, Oreshi is only there when Kuroko is around but sometimes Bokushi comes up too (depends on situation). Anyways have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB…**

* * *

As Kuroko walked to school (Akashi wanted to hire a chauffeur for her but she thought it was unnecessary for walking to school takes less than 15 minutes) she started to feel a bit lonely. Usually, when walking to school or anywhere for that matter, Akashi always accompanied her. He offered to do so this morning as well but Kuroko refused.

She smiled sadly. 'It's just the first day of school and I already miss him...even though I just saw him 5 minutes ago..' She thought. Then she decided to pull out the book she was on and read it. Kuroko thought it would help stop her loneliness.

Before she knew it, Kuroko had arrived at the school entrance. Hardly looking up from her book, she made her way through the club members who were promoting their respective club (thank God for her low presence), and reached the notice board which informed her where everything was. After learning where the basketball club stand was, she made her way there.

Over there at the basketball stand, she saw a girl with super short brown hair (it was the same length as she had when she cut it last year. Akashi's heartbroken face was still fresh in her memory.) and a black haired boy who was wearing glasses.

Kuroko was pretty sure that the four eyes was the captain but what was the role of the girl? Everyone would think she'd be a manager but Kuroko had a feeling she was something else. She was sure that she wasn't a female player though, but then what was she? 'Oh well,' Kuroko thought. 'I'll find out sooner or later anyways.

Kuroko quietly headed towards the stand and filled out the application for the basketball club without alerting the two people sitting there. As she began to walk and leave, Kuroko heard footsteps approaching so she turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

There stood a tall boy with black hair which was half dyed red. He also had piercing dark red eyes that sort of glare into your soul. He too, filled the application form and revealed himself to be from America. Kuroko chuckled when she heard what the tall boy, Kagami Taiga she learned when the girl said his name out loud, said about the basketball in Japan. 'I would love to see him butting heads with Aomine-Kun.' She thought then frowned at the memory of her old friend. She shook her head and left after she found out that the upperclassmen had discovered her application.

As she walked, Kuroko took out her book and before she began to read she glanced at Kagami Taiga, who was right in front of her. 'Well, I look forward to the year. I wonder how Kagami-Kun will assist me in facing them.' She thought before continuing the book in her hand.

* * *

"I'm home." Kuroko called out as she entered the penthouse after school.

Akashi came out of the kitchen clad in an apron Murasakibara had given him on his birthday. "Welcome home my love." He leaned down and pecked Kuroko's lips. "How was school." He asked.

Kuroko giggled a bit. "I feel like I'm the husband and you're the housewife, Seijuro." She said.

Akashi shook his head. "This is just temporary, Tetsuna. There will come a time when you will greet me home while looking after an infant." He said with a smile.

Kuroko blushed slightly. "It is way too early to be mentioning children. We aren't even married yet." She pointed out.

Akashi smirked. "Well...we can still make some babies, right?" He said with a wink.

Kuroko stared at him. "Seijuro, have you forgotten my mother's threat of castrating you already?" She deadpanned.

Well that shut the emperor up.

Akashi went back to the kitchen to do some last touches on their lunch and Kuroko went to their room to change into something more comfortable. When she came out of the room she went to the dining room and saw that Akashi had already set the table and had a serious face on while speaking to someone on the phone.

"Yes I understand." He said solemnly. "I'll be there on time, Sir. Good day."

Tetsuna wrapped her arms around Akashi's neck as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" She asked as Akashi gently took her right hand and brought it to his lips.

He kissed her palm. "I'll tell you later. Sit down now, you must be hungry." He said as he pulled her into the chair next to him on the dining table that can seat up to 8 people.

"So did you sign up for the basketball team?" Akashi asked as he put some rice and curry into Kuroko's plate.

"Yes, the two people sitting by the stand didn't notice me though. Oh and I also saw someone very interesting, a returnee from America. He's very tall and I could tell will be very good at basketball. Coincidently, he's also in my class." Kuroko said then her eyes widened when she looked at the plate Akashi set down in front of her. "Seijuro this is too much." She said as she stared at the mountain of food on her plate.

Akashi smirked and pushed his empty plate away but brought Kuroko's plate between them. "Feed me." He said as he parted his lips slightly.

Kuroko rolled her eyes but still complied while hiding a small smile. As Akashi was chewing, he took the spoon from Kuroko's hand and scooped some food before bringing it in front of her mouth.

Kuroko opened her mouth and let her childish fiancé feed her. They continued their meal that way while making some small talk.

"So today I signed up for the basketball club and after that I saw a tall redhead boy. His hair was a shade darker than your own and he remained me of Aomine-Kun. His name was Kagami Taiga I believe. I think I'll make him my partner." Kuroko said as Akashi chewed.

Akashi swallowed and stared at Kuroko thoughtfully as he fed her another spoonful of rice and curry. "It's strange of you to be that interested in someone you just met, Tetsuna." He said.

Kuroko smacked his head. "Ow!" Akashi cried. "What was that for?!" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kuroko sighed. "Don't get any silly ideas, Seijuro. I may be thinking about making Kagami my partner but that is for one reason only." She said. "To beat you and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. To teach you all a lesson, especially _him." _She whispered as she clenched her fists_. _

Akashi smiled sadly and wrapped his hand around her fist. "I know. But despite knowing that, I won't go easy on you and neither will he." He whispered.

Kuroko frowned and intertwined their fingers. "I wouldn't want it any other away. I promise you though, I'll beat you, the both of you." She said confidently.

Akashi chuckled. "I look forward to it then, my love." He said as he picked up their empty plate. "I'm going to have nap after I load the dishwasher. Want to join me?" He asked.

Kuroko took the plate from his hand. "I'll load the dishwasher, you go ahead and rest, something tells me you've been awake since morning, what have you been doing?" She asked as she headed to the kitchen.

Akashi followed her. "Father had me run some errands...which reminds me...I'm leaving for Kyoto sooner than I thought, in other words I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning." He said slowly.

Kuroko turned around and looked at her boyfriend. "Tomorrow? But you told me you'll stay with me till next Sunday!" She exclaimed sadly. She knew they had to separate soon but she was hoping he'd be around for her first week of school.

Akashi nodded. "Unfortunately, there's many things I have to do in Kyoto. I have to go settle down and at my grandfather's house and the coach at Rakuzan informed me that basketball practice will start tomorrow." He said with a frown.

Kuroko furrowed her eyebrows. "Basketball practice already? Before school even starts?" She asked unbelievingly.

Akashi nodded once more. "Yes, coach wants me to be captain so he wants the regulars to be used to me before school officially starts." He explained.

Kuroko frowned. "Oh ok," She turned her attention back to the dishes. "Tell me the real reason why you are going to Kyoto early later." She said.

Akashi sighed. "I'm sorry, Tetsuna...I'll tell you someday...thanks for understanding." He hugged Kuroko's waist from behind. "Are you going to join me now?" He asked a bit nervously.

Kuroko kissed his cheek. "You go ahead, I have some homework to do so I can't. If I finish quickly I'll join you." She said.

Akashi nodded and untangled himself from her. "Ok then, good luck." He said before leaving the kitchen.

Kuroko sighed when she heard their bedroom close. _'I hope you tell me soon, Seijuro. You seemed very upset, I hate seeing you like that_.'

* * *

The next day came way too soon for Kuroko's liking.

Last night, the two went to Maji Burger so that Akashi could treat his dear fiancée once more to the milkshake she loves so much before he left (although he doesn't approve of her drinking too much milkshake.). After they got home, they snuggled together under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms like they did every night, but Kuroko could've sworn that Akashi was clingier than usual.

Yes, morning came too soon and now Kuroko was wide awake as she watch Akashi dress up at the crack of dawn.

Akashi patted her head. "Don't worry about me and go back to sleep. You still have a couple of hours before school starts." He said as he stroked her silky hair.

Kuroko circled her hands around his waist. "I'm going to miss you, Seijuro. I love you." She said into his shirt.

Akashi hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, my dear, and I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone." He whispered.

After Akashi had breakfast (Kuroko decided to have later for she was probably going to go back to sleep), the two walked together to the door.

Akashi turned to look at Kuroko and smiled. "Take care, Tetsuna. I'll be back next weekend." He said as he held her hands.

Kuroko nodded. "You take care too, Seijuro. I'll wait for you to come back." She said with a small smile.

Akashi cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, but at that moment, Kuroko placed her hands on Akashi's chest and pushed him away. "Goodbye...Akashi-kun." She said a bit coldly.

Akashi chuckled. "As excepted of Tetsuna, you figured it out." He said with a smirk.

Kuroko frowned and stared directly in the heterochromatic eyes. "Of course I did. I know you and Seijuro more than anyone, and you know that I have no intention of kissing you." She said icily.

Akashi traced her lips with his finger. "That's funny. You kiss my lips all the time, what made you change your mind?" He said mockingly.

Kuroko glared at him. "You're not Seijuro, and you will never be Seijuro. He's the man I love." She stated.

Akashi laughed. "I may not be the one you love, but I'm still a part of him. If you really truly claim to love him, then you must love me too." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you next week...Tetsuna." He whispered in her ear before exiting the house with all his bags in tow.

Kuroko placed her hand on the place where Akashi had just kissed her. "Of course I love everything about Seijuro, even you, but not the way I love the real Akashi Seijuro." She whispered to no one.

Kuroko had already decided. With Seirin, she will beat The Generation of Miracles and bring her beloved back, permanently.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more ( I hope..)**

**P.s: I'll edit the prologue in a few days hopefully too…just a few minor changes :P**


	3. Chapter 2: Well That Didn't Last Long

**Chapter 2: Well That Didn't Last Long**

**Hello my lovely readers! Yes it's been a really long time and I'm so sorry! Life is hectic as I'm constantly busy with various things. Over time, I did write this and when I deemed it done...it was already almost 6k! Thanks so much to all you who followed and favorited this story, seriously over 100 follows and favorites?! I'm going to cry...special thanks to ****Rinfantasy****, ****NX-Loveless-XN****, ****imKimTheWriter****, ** **, ****Giotto27****, ****saya (Guest),****AyakiStory****, ****Sliv Sapphire**** and ****KamisoraInazumi-chan**** for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter (I hope it was worth the wait...) and please give it some love 3**

**Notes: the reason for Akashi's overprotectiveness will be revealed in this chapter but I will also post a oneshot explaining the event in detail...the prequel is half written but I don't know when it will be done (hopefully soon...)**

**P.S: there are going to be side pairings so I might as well say what they are now: AoMomo, MidoxFem!Takao, MursakixFem!Himuro, Onesided!KagaxFem!Kuro, Onesided!AkaxFem!Mayu. I might add HyuugaxRiko but not sure...and I don't mind adding a pairing with Kise if you guys want...but please give suggestions! It has to be a heterosexual relationship though...**

"talking"

'_thought'_

"_**phone"**_

'**message'**

**Status: Unedited**

**Enjoy!**

**XxX**

After Akashi left, Kuroko decided to make herself some Vanilla Coffee (a special recipe Akashi created for her) and read a book till it was time for her to go to school instead of going back to sleep.

She was a bit upset. She really didn't want to see the other side of Akashi again so soon. Usually, when Akashi was with her he would be her 'Seijuro' but when around others, his left eye would turn orangish yellow and he would become 'Akashi-kun'. It was clear that Akashi-kun had more power over Seijuro in terms of who controls the body and that was because of what happened during that fateful day and the events that followed it.

That rainy day...it was the beginning of Kuroko's most hellish month ever. Kuroko hugged herself as she remembered that time. No one was around to help her, she was all alone and Akashi wasn't able to save her when she needed him the most. '_But,'_ she always convinced herself._ 'if what happened that day hadn't happened then I would've never seen Seijuro again._' She knew if she didn't keep reminding herself that, she would never be able to forgive Akashi-kun.

Finally, the time for her to get ready for school rolled by and she got up and went along with her morning routine. '_Yes, if that hadn't happened then I would've never had seen Seijuro again, but that would've never happened if Akashi-kun hadn't appeared...'_ Kuroko thought guiltily. She hopes she can learn to truly love Akashi-kun soon. After all, he was still a part of her beloved Seijuro and she promised she would love him forever, no matter what. For Seijuro's sake she would really do anything, but still, she couldn't forget the events that happened last year that made her hate Akashi-kun, and even Seijuro for a little while, but she hoped she could quickly move on and escape from the memories of her trauma.

For both her and Seijuro, she had to move on.

**XxX**

The school day went by slowly but it was finally over so Seirin's basketball team will now have their first practice of the year, and Kuroko couldn't help but get excited.

She arrived a bit late (after confirming her new home room teacher that yes, she was in class today and yes she was female. Apparently, Akashi had told only the principal and teachers her true gender and made sure they won't tell anyone.) And when she arrived at the gym, she heard the brunette introduce herself as Aida Riko, the basketball team's coach.

_'Ah so I was right,'_ Kuroko thought as she quickly got in line unnoticed (she got changed in the female's toilet after making sure no one was around and that it was empty. There's no way Kuroko was going to enter the boy's washroom again. She had gone there earlier and now she wished she never entered tat horrible.) _'She isn't just a normal player but is the team's coach. That's rather impressive_.'

"Take off your shirts!" Riko ordered. She smirked at everyone's shocked faces in amusement after she said that.

Kuroko was as shocked as the rest when she heard that, but she was more shocked that everyone actually listened to her without hesitation. A minute later and the gym was filled with half naked boys much to Kuroko's horror.

Kuroko gulped as she stared at her shoes. '_If Seijuro ever finds out I've seen other guys shirtless, he'll kill me and the coach.'_ She thought. She still remembers the day she entered the boys changing room unannounced and got to witness the Generation of Miracles naked upper bodies. Akashi threw a fit that almost caused Kise to lose his eye and Midorima to break his neck (don't ask how). He scolded her too for being so 'inconsiderate' and 'shameless'. Kuroko apologised but she didn't appreciate being scolded so much over something she believed to be insignificant and she made sure Akashi knew that. That was their first fight as a couple and it ended a week later when the two of them were tired of ignoring each other. In the end, they made up, went on a date and that was the end of it.

Her mind drifted as she remembered all that and she didn't realize that the coach was done...with whatever she was doing. _'Wait, why did she make them take their shirts off? Damn, I should've paid more attention.'_ Kuroko thought.

Riko looked around confused. "What's wrong coach? Kagami was the last one." The black haired boy with glasses, who was introduced as Hyuuga Junpei, captain of the basketball team, asked.

Riko furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Kuroko Tetsuya? Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?" She asked loudly. 'I thought I'd be able to pick up a strong person as soon I come in...'

Kuroko took a deep breath. _'Well, here goes nothing._' She thought as she stepped forward towards Riko.

"Excuse me, I'm Kuroko."

After a moment of silence, Riko screamed.

She pointed at Kuroko. "When did you get here?!" She asked with fear.

Kuroko stared at her. "I've been here since the beginning." She deadpanned.

Hyuuga gaped at her. "He's the one from Teiko?! You must be mistaken, he couldn't be a regular with the Generation of Miracles on the team, right, Kuroko?" He said while laughing nervously.

Kagami's ears perked up. '_The Generation of Miracles? Who are they?'_ He thought.

"I played in games." Kuroko answered with a straight face.

Hyuuga's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed, not believing what he just heard.

Riko stared at her in disbelief. "Take off your shirt!" She ordered again.

Kuroko just kept staring.

Riko frowned. "Take off your shirt. I want to analyze your abilities, strength and potential." She said.

_'Ah, so that's what she was doing. She can analyze someone just by seeing their body? This coach keeps surprising me.'_ Kuroko thought. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Um...coach can you come with me to the locker room and analyze me there? I have a medical condition and... I'm embarrassed to show it in front of everyone." She said nervously.

Riko narrowed her eye in suspicion, but before she can say anything, Hyuuga stepped forward. "Ok I'll let her analyze you in the locker room but I'll come along as well. I'm the captain so I think it is my right to make sure you don't do anything funny to our coach when alone with her in the locker room." He said strictly.

Kuroko signed. "I'm sorry but I can only show my condition to the coach. If you want a male to be there to supervise then the club advisor, Takeda-sensei can come with us." She offered. She was pretty sure that he already knew about her condition.

Takeda, who seemed to have heard her from his place near the door of the gym, stood up slowly and nodded. "Leave it to me!" He called out in his hoarse voice.

Riko sighed but still looked suspicious. "Ok then, come on Kuroko-kun." She said and began heading towards the locker room. Kuroko followed her silently and nodded at Takeda when she caught his gaze. He smiled and nodded back.

Once in the locker room, Riko turned to face Kuroko. "Alright, now take off your shirt." She said. She was surprised to see that Takeda, who had sat down on one of the benches, covered his eyes.

Kuroko nodded. "Ok, but promise me you won't scream or yell or do anything that will cause everyone to be suspicious of me." She said.

Riko nodded. "Sure. Now let's get this over with." She said a bit impatiently.

Kuroko inhaled and slowly pulled of her shirt. To cover her breasts, she wore a sports bra and then wrapped bandages around her chest to make it flat, but still, it was obvious from the moment her shirt was off that she wasn't a boy.

Riko gasped. "Y-you-you-" she began to stutter.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes I'm actually a girl, my name is Kuroko Tetsuna." She said.

Riko shook her head. "Then why are you dressing up as a boy?!" She asked unbelievingly. "Is it so you can play basketball?"

Kuroko shook her head. "I can play basketball even if I were a girl. There's no rule that says females can't play on a boys team and I was on the basketball team in middle school. The reason...is a bit more complicated than that." She admitted. "If you want, I'll tell you all about it after school."

Riko shook her head. "I have something to do after school today. We'll talk about this during lunch tomorrow. Meet me at the rooftop." She said.

Kuroko nodded. "Sure, please keep this a secret from everyone. I'll explain tomorrow why it must be kept a secret." She said with a smile.

Riko smiled back. "Sure. Now, let's get back to practice before the guys start suspecting something."

**XxX**

Kagami was playing basketball by himself after school in a nearby park.

He would've liked to stay and practice in the school gym but the coach had to go somewhere and couldn't stay long, thus, he decided to keep playing at the park. Also, as soon as practice was over, he immediately searched on the net about the Generation of Miracles and was excited on what he discovered.

_'Basketball here is just so boring,' Kagami thought as he dribbled the ball, but it looks like these Generation of whatever will make things fun. But is that weird Shorty at practice really one of them?' _He got into shooting position and something caught his eye just as he released the ball.

The ball missed its target but Kagami was too busy staring at the boy to notice. The boy he was just thinking about was right there in front of him! Now that's creepy.

Kuroko caught the ball. "Hello." She said simply and passed the ball back to him.

Kagami frowned. "You are one of those Generation of Miracles guys aren't you? I've heard all about you." He started as he rolled the ball on his finger. "I've been living in America till my second year of middle school and to be honest, I've very unimpressed by the basketball here." He said as he stared down at Kuroko.

"Show me how strong your Generation of Miracles is." Kagami challenged and passed the ball back to Kuroko.

Kuroko sighed. "How fortunate, I also wanted to see how good you are." She took of her jacket. "One on one" she said.

Kagami smirked. Finally he'd have a game that will excite him.

**XxX**

Kagami was ready to punch Kuroko about now.

He had this belief that it was wrong to hit people who seemed weaker and more fragile than you like children, women and occasionally delicate men which he thought Kuroko obviously was. But his belief be damned because the guy in front of him has majorly pissed him off.

_'He's so bad, I could die.' _Kagami thought as Kuroko chased after the ball that Kagami swatted away from her when she tried to shoot. '_He's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting!'_

When Kuroko came before him, ball in hand, Kagami glared down at him. "You've got to be kidding me! How much will you overestimate your abilities to think you could beat me?! I can't believe how you arrogantly challenged me!" He yelled as he pointed a finger at Kuroko.

Kuroko calmly looked up. "You can't be serious," she said as she looked him in the eye. "Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started."

Kagami snapped and grabbed her collar and pulled her close to his face. "You want a fight?" He snarled.

Kuroko hoped Kagami couldn't hear her heart speed up and see her eyes reflecting fear. Any man who she's not used to comes close to her makes traumatic memories resurface. Especially if someone closes in on the space where only Akashi is permitted to come near.

_'Calm down, he thinks you're a boy came down.' _She repeated to herself in her head. And slowly, she did relax slightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagami asked angrily. For a second he was surprised; did he just see fear in Kuroko's eyes?

Kuroko's eyes widened and determination took place. "I wanted to see how good you were for myself." She said honestly.

"Huh?" Kagami released his grip and Kuroko let out a sigh of relief.

Kagami held his head. '_Unbelievable. There must be something wrong with me as well for accepting a challenge from someone who looks so weak.'_ He thought.

Kuroko held up the ball again. "Um..."

Kagami held out his hand. "Enough. I'm not interested in the weak." He said as he walked away and towards the bench where his things were.

Kuroko's eye twitched but she remained silent. _'Now that's just mean.'_ She thought.

After gathering his things, Kagami turned back to face her. "Let me tell you one last thing," he said. "You should quit basketball. However you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent in basketball." With that, he turned to leave.

"I don't accept that." Kuroko called out. Kagami turned once more to look at her. "What?"

Kuroko too, walked towards the bench. "First of all, I love basketball, and I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's weak and who's strong." She said as she faced him.

Kagami looked at her in eye. "What did you say..?" He said.

"I'm not like you." Kuroko said. "I'm a shadow.

**XxX**

Kuroko threw herself at her and Akashi's bed at their penthouse.

Sure, she could've gone home straight off since Akashi wasn't here but it was getting really late and the hotel was closer.

'Speaking of Seijuro,' she thought. 'I should send him a text telling him that I'm home.' She whipped out her phone and did just that.

As she laid down on her back, Kuroko thought back about Kagami. _'He reminds me of Aomine-kun.'_ She thought. _'He was a bit mean and rude but I think he'll make a good partner. Plus, I have a feeling that he's fun to tease.'_ She giggled, thinking how he'd look when flustered.

Just then, Kuroko's phone rang. She thought it would be her parents asking her why she didn't come home tonight but instead, it turned out to be Akashi. She signed. She hoped it wouldn't be Akashi-kun.

"Hello," she said when she finally answered.

"_**Hello, my dear Tetsuna, how are you?"**_ The soft, yet husky voice of the man she loved came.

Kuroko sighed in relief. It was her Seijuro. "I'm fine, Seijuro. How are you? How did your day go? Have you eaten?" She asked as a smile came across her face. Oh, how much she missed him already.

Akashi chuckled. _**"I'm good as well, my dear. The day went fine, and yes, I just finished eating. Tell me about your day, love."**_ He said.

And so Kuroko did. She told him everything that had occurred with a happy smile on her face. She left out a few minor details like when Kagami grabbed her, and she made sure to tell him about Riko.

Akashi was silent on the other line for a few seconds after she was done telling him about her coach. _**"So your coach who is a girl knows about your gender already huh? Well I guess that's alright, someone on the team had to know. I had already informed the principal and majority of the teachers in your school about you, but only the principal knows the reason and I've told him to not expose you. He agreed of course."**_ He finally said.

Kuroko hummed. So that's how all the teachers knew she was a girl. Her homeroom teacher did tell her that the teachers knew, but she didn't know how they knew or how much they knew. Of course, she figured Akashi told them so she didn't ask. She trusted him.

"I have a feeling that you kind of threatened the school principal." She teased. "It's not good to threaten people, Seijuro."

Akashi sighed. _**"I don't care what I have to do to keep you safe. You are too precious to me and I don't want that happening again. I'll never forgive myself for letting it happen." **_He said sadly.

Kuroko frowned. "Seijuro, get over it. It wasn't technically your fault. It just happened at the worst time possible. It's done and nothing can change that." She said hoping that she was able to convince Akashi.

_**"I'll get over it the day it stops haunting you. Which I know won't be anytime soon."**_ He said a bit coldly.

They were silent for a little while before Akashi spoke again. _**"So are you going to tell her, the exact reason?"**_ He asked a bit worried.

Kuroko took a deep breath. "I will, I too, have to get over it and not let it scare me. I'm done with being paranoid all the time." She admitted.

She could almost see Akashi's eyes soften. _**"I hope you will someday, I'll do everything I can to help you. I'll always be by your side, Tetsuna. I love you so much." **_He whispered.

Kuroko clutched her phone. "I love you too, Seijuro. More than you'll ever know." She reciprocated softly.

Once again silence came over them but neither of them minded. It was a really comfortable silence.

This time Kuroko broke it. "It's getting late so I'll quickly finish my homework and go to sleep. You go to sleep too, Seijuro." She said gently.

Akashi chuckled._** "I will, my dear. Goodnight, I love you." **_He said.

Kuroko smiled. "Me too and good night...darling." She said teasingly and hung up before she could hear Akashi's response.

Neither had said that they missed the other, because if they did, it'd make staying apart all the more unbearable.

**XxX**

Kuroko was immediately bombarded with questions as soon as she opened the door to the roof during break the next day.

Riko was right in her face. "So come on spill! Why do you dress as a boy? Do you like cross dressing? Is someone bullying you? Are you gay?" She asked all in one breath.

Kuroko sighed. "No to all of your questions. Let's sit down and then we'll talk." She stated as she started walking into the roof.

Riko smiled sheepishly. "You're right. Sorry I got excited, I was thinking of reasons all night long." She said as she and Kuroko seated themselves.

When they opened their lunches, Kuroko decided to begin her explanation. "Well, the reason is...it's part of a deal." She started.

Riko gulped down the food in her mouth. "A deal? What kind of deal and with whom?" She asked.

Kuroko looked down at her bento. "For me to stay in Seirin I have to dress up as a boy so that no guy would come after me. I made this deal with my...fiancé." She said.

Riko dropped her chopsticks. "Your fiancé?!" She exclaimed.

Kuroko blushed and nodded. She wasn't ashamed of being engaged at such a young age, it was just a little embarrassing informing people of that fact.

Riko had a hard time believing it. "Where is he then? And do your parents approve of you being engaged so young?" She asked in disbelief.

Kuroko giggled. "Do you always ask two questions at a time? And yes they do know, they're the ones who arranged it." She said with a frown remembering the time she thought that she'd be forced to be with someone who wasn't Seijuro.

Riko chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that...but wait a minute...you mean it's an arranged marriage?" She asked while looking at Kuroko in pity.

Kuroko calmly chewed her food and swallowed. "Not exactly. We were dating before our parents set us up, but our fathers didn't know that and got us both engaged to one another. We didn't know who we were engaged to until the date they step up for us. After we found out, we agreed to the engagement." She explained.

Riko smiled. "That's nice. It's good to end up with the one you love. So where is your fiancé now?" She asked.

Kuroko's eyes turned sad. "He went to Kyoto to study in Rakuzan. He wanted me to come with him, but I wanted to stay in Tokyo. He agreed but said I had to apply as a male student." She said. Kuroko took a deep breath; she knows what Riko's next question will be.

Riko furrowed her eyebrows. "But why? I get that he doesn't want anyone to hit on you, but isn't he being way too overprotective? Unless..." She turned to look at Kuroko in shock. "Did something happen?" She asked carefully.

Kuroko let out a deep breath and put her chopsticks down. "Yes...last summer...I was almost raped." She whispered.

Riko gasped but didn't say anything. "It was right after we won our third consecutive championship at Teiko. That day...a lot of things happened to me and I decided to quit basketball. So I was alone in the locker room, writing my resignation letter when suddenly, an old teammate who was kicked out of the team came in and he tried to..." Kuroko hadn't noticed she was trembling until Riko put one of her arms around her and held her hand with the other. She flinched at first but then relaxed. "If it weren't for my old captain who was passing by and noticed the light coming out of the locker room..." She took a deep breath.

"I tried fighting back of course, but I was no match for him and since he didn't have any binds beside his tie, he beat me up first so I could be immobile and I even ended up fracturing my left leg." Riko covered her mouth in horror and squeezed Kuroko's hand. "After I was admitted to the hospital, my parents got furious and demanded to annul the engagement but my fiancé begged them to forgive him. They blamed him, because he left me all alone, especially when I needed him the most." She said, her voice gradually growing softer as she spoke.

Riko frowned. "I would blame him too; he shouldn't leave you, a girl, especially his fiancée, all alone at night without walking you home. Why didn't you cancel the engagement? His mistake almost ruined your life, if it didn't already." She grumbled.

Kuroko shook her head. "I...I wanted the break the engagement off too. I also blamed him for what happened. When I was rushed to the hospital I was in a state of shock and panic and wasn't thinking straight. So when I saw him for the first time when he came to the hospital room, I thrashed around and cursed him and kept telling him that I hated him so much." Kuroko had to blink back tears. "But I love him, I love him so much I don't care what he does. Afterwards, he came to apologize to me and he looked..." She stopped. She couldn't continue telling her about Akashi's vulnerability that day, the way he cried and looked so heartbroken...

Kuroko shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't say anymore. Bottom line is; I have to conceal my gender for the duration of high school or else I'm going to end up in Rakuzan with my fiancé. The teachers already know, and I can tell my female friends, which reminds me," Kuroko turned to look at Riko. "Can you come to my house this weekend? I'm sure he would like to meet you." She said.

Riko nodded. "Sure. But you still haven't told me; who's your fiancé?" She asked.

Kuroko smiled. "Akashi Seijuro. I'm sure you know who that is." She said as she looked at Riko's face with amusement.

Riko's jaw dropped. "Akashi Seijuro..? You mean The Akashi Seijuro?! The captain of the Generation of Miracles?" At Kuroko's nod her eyes sparkled. "Of course I'd love to meet him!" She exclaimed. Not noticing Kuroko's slight frown.

Riko then shook her head. "That reminds me, how did you end up being a regular in such a strong team?" She questioned. She wouldn't believe it if it was because of Kuroko's relationship with Akashi, she was sure Kuroko was not that type of person.

Kuroko smiled mysteriously and turned her attention back to her food. "You'll see during practice today." With that, she refused to say anything else.

**XxX**

It was raining during practice that day so the Seirin basketball team decided to have a mini game; second years vs. first years.

The first years protested but Kagami was quick to shut them up; he was getting excited himself. As soon as the game began, Kagami immediately drew attention to himself by playing like a star.

'I have to admit, he does play really well. But still, he'll never be able to beat them like this.' Kuroko thought as the ball got stolen from her again.

The other team was quick to realize that once they block Kagami, the first years' offence and defense will be completely cut. So they decided to double team him, thus Kuroko was left unmarked.

At half time, the second years had double the points the first years had.

The other first years were panting heavily. "I've had enough." Furihata huffed out.

Kagami grabbed his collar. "Enough? What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled in his face.

Kuroko smiled inwardly. 'I like that expression, but first let's let him cool down..' Kuroko sneakily stepped behind him and pressed her knees into the back of Kagami's, a trick she often used on Aomine when he and Kise fought. That surprised Kagami and paralyzed him for a moment.

"Please calm down." She said nonchalantly.

Kagami turned and glared at her. "You bastard..." He growled before attempting to hit her. Kuroko dodged of course, she was a pro at dodging.

Just then the second years remembered that Kuroko was in the game. Even Riko had forgotten, they were all concentrating at Kagami.

'Even I forget and I'm the referee...how long has she been in?' She thought in shock and confusion.

Kuroko smirked inwardly, she briefly wondered if she picked up the habit of smirking from Akashi. That'd make sense. "Excuse me," she called to Kawahara while flexing her wrist. "Could you pass me the ball?"

Kawahara questioned her demand but she refused to answer. 'It's showtime.' She thought gleefully. In the last 3 minutes, she was sure to make her team win.

As soon as the game began, Kawahara did as she said and passed her the ball. Kuroko quickly passed the ball to Furihata, who had reached right under the basket by then. He shot the ball effortlessly, scoring them a point.

The second years were too confused to react.

A sweat dropped from Riko's brow. 'Why do I feel so uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?' She thought with a gasp as she looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko kept on her act of redirecting passes professionally, getting the first years to score more.

Riko's thoughts were running all over the place. 'Is she using her lack of presence to pass? She's not even touching the ball for long! Could she be diminishing her already week presence ever more? No...' She finally figured it out. 'Misdirection, a technique used in sleight of hand. She's drawing her opponent's attention away from herself. In other words, she's not using her lack of presence, but directing her opponent's attention elsewhere!'

Riko smiled. 'She surprised me more than I thought; I now know how she was able to play alongside the Generation of Miracles. She's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing, I've heard rumors but I didn't believe he, or actually she, existed. The phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles!'

Kuroko saw Riko's grin and smiled to herself. 'Ah, she figured it out. I expected no less from our coach.' She thought before making another epic pass.

Finally, one pass landed in Kagami's hand and he rushed to score, making it only a one point difference between the two teams.

This time, Kawahara managed to steal the ball, and Kuroko caught it. Being the only one on the other half the court, she rushed to the basket to attempt to score, while the first years cheered her on.

Kuroko did a lane up, as she expected she missed, but she wasn't too upset.

Kagami came right behind her and caught the ball. "That's why I hate the weak!" He said before dunking the ball in. "You have to make the shot, dumbass!"

Kuroko smiled. 'Yes, he'll be my new light.' She firmly decided.

She decided though not to let Akashi and Kagami meet anytime soon. The idiot will probably get himself killed.

**XxX**

After practice, Kuroko decided to stop by Maji Burger and have a milkshake before going home to her parent's house. She hadn't seen her parents since Friday and her mother insisted (demanded) her to come home for the night.

She was casually sipping her milkshake and texting Akashi when suddenly, a tray piled up with cheeseburgers was put down on her table. She looked up and saw Kagami sitting himself down.

'He seriously didn't notice me? Well, he's in for a shock. I hope he chocks on his food.' She thought darkly. Akashi's dark thoughts were getting to her.

When Kagami did not notice her, he did chock a bit but quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, much to Kuroko's disappointment.

Kuroko quickly texted Akashi. '**Seijuro, you've made me evil.**'

'**What**?'

But she didn't bother to reply, instead she turned her attention to Kagami. "Hello," she said simply.

Kagami looked at her in shock. "Where did you come from? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kuroko shrugged. "I was here first, I like this place's vanilla milkshake." She replied.

Kagami smirked. "Go somewhere else." He said.

Kuroko's brow twitched slightly. "I don't want to." She says bluntly before taking another sip.

Kagami scowled. "If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends." He grumbled.

Kuroko sighed. "This is my usual spot." She said. She ignored the pang of pain that rang remembering that always, it was Akashi who was sitting in Kagami's place, smiling at her and holding her hand. Oh and she always wore clothes that were appropriate for her gender.

'**Would you ever go to Maji Burger alone with anyone else besides me?**' She texted her significant other.

As soon she sent the message, she heard Kagami call 'here' before a burger entered her vision and she caught it, but she dropped her phone onto her lap in the process.

Kuroko stared at the burger in confusion. "I don't like people who are weak, but you've earned yourself one of these." Kagami said with a grin.

Kuroko looked up and smiled. Maybe Kagami is not so bad. "Thanks." She said softly.

Kagami just nodded and then began to wolf down the cheeseburgers in an attempt to hide his blush. '_Why the hell did my heart skip a beat when I saw his smile?!' _

And that was just the beginning.

**XxX**

About 10 minutes later, Kagami and Kuroko left the fast food joint.

It seemed that Akashi was busy as he had yet to answer Kuroko's question. Kuroko sighed and was about to put her phone inside her bag until she heard it beep. Akashi had finally replied.

**'Of course not, it's our most frequent dating spot. I would never go there with some else.'** Was his reply.

Kuroko felt guilty, well, it wasn't like she planned to meet Kagami there, it was pure coincidence so she really shouldn't feel guilty... so then why does she? Her phone beeped again but before she could read the message, Kagami spoke.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" He asked as they walked. "If I were to face them now how would I do?"

Kuroko briefly glanced at him. "You'd be destroyed instantly." She said bluntly. It was the truth; even Kise would make a fool out of Kagami. Her phone beeped again.

Kagami's expression turned sour. "Do you have to put it like that?!" He asked angrily.

Kuroko ignored him. "The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools. One of these schools will stand at the top." She said. Once again, she heard her phone beep but she, again, ignored it.

They stopped at a signal and Kagami laughed. "That's great." He said causing Kuroko to look at him with an odd look. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me.

"I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player!" Kagami declared confidently with a smirk.

Kuroko smiled sadly. They were so alike; her old light was just the same...before he changed. Still... "I don't think that's possible." She said straightforwardly.

Kagami was again became pissed. "Hey!" He yelled.

Kuroko glanced at him. "If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But from what I've seen you won't be able to even reach their feet." She said honestly before walking ahead.

"You can't do it alone." She said. "I've also decided." She declared ignoring Kagami's surprised look.

Kuroko looked down at the pavement. "I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow. I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan." She promised looking straight into his eyes.

Kagami's eyes widened before his face broke into a grin. "Do whatever you want." He said.

Kuroko smiled. "I'll do my best." _'And keep my promise to the man I love more than anything_.'

**XxX**

Kuroko bit her lip as she read the messages Akashi had send her while she was walking home to her parents' house.

**'Why do you ask, Tetsuna? Did you go with someone? I wouldn't mind, you know.'**

**'Unless it's a guy...was it a guy? Was it that Kagami Taiga you were telling me about'**

**'Are you with him now? Why aren't you answering me? Are you ok?'**

**'Call me when you get home, and if you don't get home by 15 minutes, so help me God, I will come to Tokyo and wreck havoc.' **

Kuroko sighed as she saw the time. It's been 9 minutes since Akashi's last message and she was on the street to her house. Just four more houses away now...

"Tecchan?" An awfully familiar yet unfamiliar voice called.

Kuroko looked behind and her eyes widened. There under the lamppost was a dear friend of hers, who she never thought she'd see again.

Kuroko turned to fully face that person. "Kazu-chan?"

**XxX**

**And there it is everyone! A cliffhanger, yay! But not really I guess because I'm sure you all know how it is (yes it's another KnB character who has been gender bended) and hopefully, I will try to update before August (the chapter will not be as long as this) because then I'll be traveling and by the time I get back...I'll be starting university! So I honestly don't know when the next update after that will be... Please be patient with me OTL. Thank you all so much for the support and love! Stay tuned for more! Constructive criticism is welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 3: Date

**Chapter 3: Date with the Childhood Friend**

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a (realllllly long) while, but I am back with an update! I apologize for the wait and thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting me! Even though I haven't updated since forever, I've still been getting many follows, favorites and reviews. Thank you all so much! You don't know how much those emails mean to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. This is 100% fanmade ( I wish it wasn't though…maybe) **

**Warning: unbetaed**

**And without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

XxX

Takao Kazunara grinned and ran forward to hug Kuroko. "It really is you, Tecchan!" She said happily.

Kuroko, after getting over the initial shock, smiled and hugged her back. "What are you doing here, Kazu-chan?" She asked her friend.

Takao stepped back from the hug but did not let go of Kuroko's shoulders. "We moved back into our old house yesterday! I came to see you but your mother said you were at your penthouse! Which reminds me, why do you have a penthouse? I've been thinking about it all day! I mean you already live in a mansion-" she rambled on.

Kuroko smiled happily. She was glad that her childhood best friend hasn't changed in the four years they were apart. The last time she saw her was in her last year of elementary.

"So why did you cut your hair? And why are you wearing a boy's uniform? Is it your boyfriend's? Or do you like cross dressing for fun?" Takao asked at the end.

Kuroko sighed. "It's a long story, Kazu-chan, I'll tell you about it later. I've had a really long day and I just want to sleep. But no, it's not my boyfriend's and I'm not a fan of cross dressing either." She said.

Takao pouted. "I want to hear it now~. Ok fine but you have to tell me everything, including about your boyfriend." She said with a wink.

Kuroko blushed. "H-how do you know I have a boyfriend?" She asked. Well technically he was her fiancé but whatever.

Takao smirked. "I didn't, you just confirmed it." She said before breaking into laughter as Kuroko groaned.

"So tomorrow, should we meet at the usual karaoke place we used to hang out at?" Takao asked.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, I'll meet you at 6 out here tomorrow." She confirmed.

Takao gave her a thumbs up. "Cool, see you tomorrow then." She then gave Kuroko another hug. "I missed you so much." She whispered.

Kuroko smiled and embraced her back. "Me too, I'm so happy to see you again." She said sincerely.

After a moment, they both pulled back, waved good bye and headed to their homes.

Kuroko smiled as she unlocked her house's front door. She couldn't wait for the next day.

XxX

As soon as she stepped into her room, Kuroko pulled out her phone and called Akashi, after one and a half ring, he answered.

"Tetsuna, are you ok? Why weren't you replying to my messages?" He asked frantically.

Kuroko sighed. "I'm fine Seijuro, I was just talking to Kagami-kun and got distracted." She said honestly.

Akashi let out a breath. "Honestly you should still pay attention to me, or do I have a reason to be jealous?" He said teasingly but Kuroko thought she heard a bit of doubt in his voice.

Kuroko frowned. "Why would you have a reason to be jealous? I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You being jealous of Kagami-kun is ridiculous." She said straightforwardly.

Akashi chuckled. "I can't love anyone like I love you either. After all, you mean the world to me." He said softly but with all the sincerity in the world.

Kuroko blushed and she was glad Akashi wasn't there to witness it. "You too. You mean everything to me." She whispered.

For a moment they stayed silent but then Akashi broke it. "So how was your day? Besides the romantic stroll with Kagami of course." He said sarcastically.

Kuroko rolled her eyes. Looks like Akashi won't be forgetting that anytime soon. "I told my coach the truth, the whole truth and I asked her to meet you this weekend. She was delighted to after she knew who you were." She said. "Also...I met Kazu-chan..." She said happily.

Akashi was quite for a second, as though he was trying to remember who 'Kazu-chan' was. "You mean your childhood friend Takao Kazunara? That's nice, how is she?" He asked casually.

Kuroko smiled. "She's good. She has changed physically of course, but she's the same girl I knew all those years ago." She recalled back to four years ago, when she last saw Takao. "I'm surprised she recognized me. Probably the hair." She said.

Akashi chuckled. "Definitely the hair. You do have a rather unique hair color after all." He stated.

Kuroko giggled. "I guess I do. So how was your day?" She asked.

They talked for about an hour, chatting about everything that was happening around them. The only reason they stopped was because Akashi said that she had school tomorrow and that she should sleep now.

"Good night, Seijuro. I love you." Kuroko said affectionately.

"Good night, Tetsuna. I love you too, see you on Friday." Akashi returned the sentiment and hung up.

Kuroko immediately looked at the date on her phone. It was Wednesday! That means she'll see Akashi day after tomorrow.

Grinning, she hugged the stuffed red cat Akashi had given her on her 13th birthday. _'I can't wait to see you, Seijuro.'_ Kuroko thought happily.

After brushing her teeth and changing, Kuroko laid on her bed and once again snuggled the stuffed cat. She thought of her beloved fiancé until sleep claimed her.

XxX

The next morning, Kuroko met Takao as she was leaving the house.

Kuroko was surprised; she wasn't expecting to meet her friend this early, especially because she left extremely early for basketball practice.

Takao looked as surprised, but she was also pleased. "Hey, Tecchan! Off to school? I wasn't expecting you to leave this early in the morning!" She said as she walked up to Kuroko and gave her a one hand embrace.

Kuroko smiled back at her friend. "Good morning to you too, Kazu-chan. I wasn't expecting to see you either. Why are you going to school this early?" She asked curiously. It has been so long since they've talked, but she still remembered the days they used to hang out and play basketball together. Could it be that she also...

Takao grinned. "Club activities! I joined the basketball club and since our school's team is super strong, we have practices in the morning and evening. That's why if you had proposed a time earlier than 6, I might've asked you to change it." She said sheepishly.

Kuroko stared at her friend in shock. Takao had also joined the basketball club? Was she a manager or a player?

Before she could question her friend, Takao smirked. "You're going to ask me whether I am a player or manager. Well surprise, because I am a player on the boys team! The boys were skeptical of me at first, but I showed then what I had and they stopped questioning me. Even the coach and the captain were impressed!" She said proudly.

Takao then turned to Kuroko. "So I told you why I was going so early to school, so what about you? You're going for club activities too?" She asked.

Kuroko nodded slowly. "Yeah...I'm also in the basketball team. We also have morning and evening practices. That is why I suggested we meet late." She explained to Takao, whose eyes were widening by the second.

"No way! So we both joined the basketball team?! And you're a player too?" Takao exclaimed. "Is that why you dress up as a boy...?" She asked.

Kuroko shook her head. "No that's not it. Besides, you should know that more than anyone, after all, you're the one who's a girl on a boy's basketball team." She said with a smile.

Takao grinned sheepishly. "Well you got that right. Anyways, I have to turn here. I go to Shotoku High School, by the way, and I better hurry or the senpais will get mad. I'll see you later, Tecchan." She said and gave Kuroko a quick hug before running off.

Kuroko stood surprised for a moment. "Isn't Shotoku where Midorima-kun goes? I wonder if Kazu-chan knows him..." She wondered as she made her way to school. _'No, I'm sure she definitely knows him, he's one of the Generation of Miracles after all.'_ She thought. 'I wonder how they're doing?' She shook her head. 'No, I have to stop thinking about them. We may still be friends in a way, but now they are my rivals and they stand in my way to get Seijuro back.'

XxX

Practice went by uneventfully that day.

As soon as practice got over, Kagami came up to Kuroko with a grin. "Yo Kuroko, I'm planning to stay back and practice a little bit, do you want to join me?" He asked as he spun a basketball on his finger.

Kuroko shook her head. "Not today, Kagami-kun. I already have plans." She said honestly. She wanted to spend more time with Kagami so that they can become better partners, but that will have to wait.

Kagami frowned. "Oh ok, maybe next time then." He said casually but inside he felt a little dejected. He was kind of hoping to spend more time with Kuroko.

Kuroko, oblivious to Kagami's thoughts, bowed. "Well then, goodbye Kagami. Good work today." She said as she walked away, bidding everyone else farewell as well as she left.

Kagami sighed. Why was he feeling so upset? It couldn't be...he liked Kuroko?! He shook his head. _'We're both guys and I'm pretty sure I'm straight! But if Kuroko were a girl...she'd be kinda cute.'_ He thought but then shook his head again because thinking about a female version of your new teammate is really creepy.

XxX

As soon as Kuroko got home, she immediately changed to get ready for the outing with Takao. She of course, dressed up as a girl not only because her school uniform and practice clothing were the only male clothes she had, but also because she wanted to dress up like a girl after a whole week of pretending of being a guy. She could finally put on some makeup and wear a dress!

Just as she was heading downstairs, she heard the door bell and her mother answering it. "Ah Kazunara-chan! Hello, how are you?" Kaori Kuroko asked pleasantly.

Takao grinned. "Hi Kaori-san! I'm good, how about you?" She replied. As soon she saw Kuroko from the door she pouted. "Finally! I've been waiting for ages!" She said dramatically.

Kuroko rolled her eyes. "It's just 6:02. And I know you didn't wait at all. I just heard you ring the bell." She deadpanned.

Takao grinned cheekily. "Well let's get going then." She then turned to Kaori and bowed. "Excuse us, Kaori-san, but we have a date to go on." She said with a wink.

Kaori giggled. "I'm afraid Tetsuna is already taken, Kazunara-chan." She smirked and turned to Kuroko. "Didn't you tell Kazunara-chan about Seijuro?" She asked innocently.

Kuroko blushed. "I was going to. I just met her briefly last night." She mumbled. She then stepped forward and grabbed a shocked Takao's hand. "See you later, Okaa-San" she said as she walked out the door.

Kaori waved at the girls. "Bye girls, have fun!" She called.

Takao snapped out of her stupor and waved back. "Bye, Kaori-San!" She called back. Then turned to Kuroko. "So spill! Who is this Seijuro?! He's your boyfriend right?" She asked excitedly.

Kuroko ignored Takao. "Kazu-chan, you know about the Generation of Miracles right?" She asked as they walked to the Karaoke place near their house. As kids, she, Takao and her other childhood friend used to go their together often. Just remembering that friend stung her heart.

Takao snorted. "Which high school basketball player in Japan has not heard of those monsters? My middle school team played against them once last year and we were crushed terribly. I was so heartbroken I even considered quitting for a while. But the drive for revenge was stronger." She said with a sad smile, no doubt remembering the match.

Kuroko's eyes widened. "You played against them?! When exactly?" She asked in shock. She never remembers facing off her old best friend in a match. Then she recalled that once for a preliminary match last year, she fell terribly ill that Akashi forbade from even leaving her bed. That was before everything between them changed.

Takao confirmed her suspicions. "Last spring, there was a preliminary match for the Inter-High. That was the first and last time I face the Generation of Miracles." She said.

Kuroko nodded. "Well the thing is...I was with the Generation of Miracles in middle school." She said slowly.

Takao's eyes widened. "You went to Teiko? And you were on the basketball team?! You must've really improved since we were kids. But you aren't a regular right? And how come I didn't see you in that match? I recall that even the second and third stringers came to see the match." She asked, confused.

Kuroko bit her lip. "I was sick that day, so I was ordered to stay at home the whole day. Otherwise, I'm a regular. I practice a lot, yet I'm not all that good at dribbling or shooting. The only reason I was a regular is because-" but Takao didn't let her finish.

Takao had stopped in shock. "You're the Phantom Six Man!" She exclaimed.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. But since the phantom sixth man is a myth to most people, no one but the first stringers were aware that there was a girl on the team." She explained.

Takao kept staring at her friend in shock. "Wow, Tecchan...that's so awesome!" She said excitedly. Then her face turned thoughtful. "Wait by Seijuro...you don't mean Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the Generation of Miracles, right?" She asked. Even if Kuroko knew them, she wouldn't date that demon of a captain, right?

Kuroko nodded. "The one and only, and he's not just my boyfriend...he's my fiancé." She said, certain that this information will blow Takao's mind.

'Three...two...one' Kuroko counted down in her head.

"WHAT?!"

XxX

By the time Takao had gotten over the shock, the two had already reached the karaoke place and were ushered to a room.

Kuroko and Takao sat down next to each other in silence for a moment.

Takao finally looked up. "I really can't believe it. You're so young and you're engaged? And to Akashi Seijuro of all people! Is it because you really love him or did your parents arrange this? I know both you and Akashi are heirs to big corporations so that's highly likely." She said as she looked at Kuroko seriously.

Kuroko sighed. "It's actually a mix of both." And with a deep breath she told her the story she told Riko yesterday about her and Akashi's relationship.

Takao sighed dramatically when Kuroko finished the story. "That's so romantic! It's like fate for you two to end up like that." She said with a grin.

Kuroko smiled and nodded. "Yes I'm really glad it was Seijuro. If it were anyone else, I would've refused straight away." She said.

Takao hugged her friend. "I'm glad you're happy, Tecchan. I didn't particularly like Seijuro because I heard he and the Generation of Miracles were ruthless during last year's inter-high. I heard in the finals, they sabotaged the game by making the score 111-11 on purpose." Takao frowned and pulled back. "You...did you help them? I get that it they are super strong, but sabotaging a game is just wrong." She said pointedly.

Kuroko went pale and clenched her fists as she remembered the day that ruined her life. It almost broke her and Seijuro apart.

Takao looked at Kuroko with concern. "Hey, Tecchan, are you alright? You look really pale all of a sudden." She said worriedly. "I mean I won't hate you if you did help them out, after all you were on the same te-"

"I didn't help them do that." Kuroko said quickly as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I got knocked out in the semi-finals and was taken to the infirmary because of my head wound. I wish I was there…I could've stopped them…could've stopped him." She whispered sadly and took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions under control as she remembered Ogiwara's tear stricken face and the pain in her heart, as well as what happened that night that changed her life forever…

"That day," Kuroko said slowly. "I went back to school after the match to write a letter of resignation and put it in Seijuro's locker, along with a letter saying that I will be spending my remaining middle school days, as I planned to talk to my dad about that, I couldn't stay with him after what he'd done. I needed space and closure, I just couldn't look into his eyes…" Kuroko swallowed back a sob. She had just told Riko this yesterday, why was it so hard to talk to Takao about this?

Before Kuroko could continue, Takao hugged Kuroko. "Tecchan, stop. I know you have trouble talking about this and that's ok. You can tell me later, for now, please calm down." She said gently.

Kuroko looked at her friend in surprise. 'Calm down?' she thought, and it was just then that she noticed that she was shaking and sweating. Kuroko sighed and ran her hand through her face. "I'm sorry, Kazu-chan, you brought me out here to have fun and I just ruined it." She apologized with a humorless laugh.

Takao shook her head. "It's alright, Tecchan, if you want, I'll take you back home and we can hang out again some other time." She said soothingly.

Kuroko shook her head furiously. "No, I'm fine. We haven't seen each other in ages and I really feel like having a vanilla milkshake. What will you have?" Kuroko said as she got up to order a milkshake.

Takao gave her a smile, showing that she was unconvinced but will go along with her for now. "Well if you're sure…I want an iced latte. Ooh and I'm going to chose the first song for you!" she said as she went through the different songs on the karaoke station.

Kuroko smiled and tried to push the dark thoughts out of her head. She just wanted to have fun with her childhood best friend and forget everything. Right now, singing and binging on snacks sounded just perfect.

XxX

Kuroko smiled as she laid on her bed that night. She really had a good time with Takao today, and she looked forward to see her again. 'Ah, I forgot to ask Kazu-chan about Midorima! Maybe next time I will…' she thought and took out her phone from her bag. The last message she sent to Seijuro was just before she left to go with Takao, informing him that she might be busy and unable to reply and therefore he shouldn't overreact like he did yesterday, to which he replied: _**'Going on another date so soon? I think I have a right to be jealous' **_to which Kuroko rolled her eyes.Toher surprise, there weren't any other messages from Akashi like she had been expecting. '_I guess I'll call him.' _She thought as she dialed Akashi's number.

After about 3 rings, he picked up. "Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

Kuroko was surprised. It was only 9:30, was Akashi already asleep? "Hello, Seijuro, I didn't think you'd be asleep, I'm sorry I disturbed you, go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She said happily.

"**Ah, Tetsuna how nice of you to call me. Yes, I was resting a little bit, how was your day with that…friend of yours**_?"_ the other Akashi replied.

Kuroko sucked in a breath. They may have the same voice, but Kuroko is always able to differentiate between the man she loved the most, and the man she probably hated the most. "Hello…Akashi-kun. I'm sorry to wake you up, I just recalled that I have something to do, good night." She said coldly.

Akashi chuckled. **"How cold, Tetsuna, that is no way to talk to your future husband. Aren't I the love of your life?"** he said mockingly and Kuroko could imagine the hard gleam in his heterochromatic eyes and the taunting smirk on his lips.

Kuroko clutched her phone tightly. "I only love Seijuro, you will never be the love of my life." She blurted out and then hung up. Akashi called again, but she just shut her phone off. It was only then she realized what she had done. She loved her Seijuro, but she hated Akashi, why couldn't she love him all of him? '_Akashi may have abandoned me when I needed him the most, but Seijuro never did. They are two different people, yet they're the same. I promised to love everything about Seijuro, but how could I ever love_ him_?'_

Kuroko did not sleep easily that night as her conflicted feelings raged in her heart.

XxX

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review, and hope the next update comes sooner than the last xD.z**

**Kh07gl :3**


End file.
